Valery The Cat
Home | What is Molly Ketty and Friends? | Characters | Locations | Episodes and shorts | Posters and wallpapers Character description Valery is a female, 8-year-old light purple cat from Goopy Swamp. Valery's real parents were killed by Chaos The Dark and Nightmare The Dark. And since then, Valery as a baby was all alone in the swamp. However, she was found by Julien Ketty. Julien decided to take her in. She raised her, fed her, and took very good care of her. Valery dose not remember the day her real parents were killed by Chaos and Nightmare, nor dose she know that she had real parents, and the ketty's are her foster parents, due to her being a baby, as well being blind, when the events happened. Even though she is the foster child of the ketty family, she refers to her foster mother "mom", and her foster father "dad". Valery likes to do a wide variety of things with her sister, Molly Ketty the Cat. such as brushing each others hair, going for a walk in Numa City, going out for ice cream, etc. Molly and Valery have a very deep sister relationship, though Molly doesn't like some of the things Valery does. Valery is fun loving, goofy, somewhat clumsy and can be really rude at times. Valery is also very loyal to her best friend/foster sister, Molly Ketty. Valery is also a bit egotistical, and is somewhat weak in common household chores such as cooking and cleaning. Valery likes Molly Ketty (loves her a lot). She also likes to play around, watch TV, and give people hugs. Valery doesn't like her enemies, people who are mean to Molly Ketty, monsters and aliens (scared of them), any kind of vegetables and mediocre soap operas. Valery's favorite food is hot dogs, pizza, and any kind of cereal. and her favorite drink is milk and orange juice. Abilities Being only 8 years old, Valery doesn't know a lot of fighting skills. She will mostly use her mallet to fight, but she will sometimes use her legs and fest. Valery is the All-Around type. Attacks *'Mallet Swing:' Swings hammer upwards in front of her. *'Mallet Drill:' A repeating, indefinite mallet spin in the fashion of a drill. *'Mallet Spin:' Valery spins her mallet around. *'Mallet Throw:' Valery throws her mallet at her ememies. *'Mallet Sweep:' Pulls back the mallet and then spins it horizontally along the ground. Items and Weapons *'Kablam Mallet:' Her powerful mallet. Relationships Molly Ketty Valery's (adopted) sister. She is extremely loyal to Molly. Kerstin The Cat Valery's best friend. Turbull The Bobcat Valery's boyfriend. The two first met in Numa City when Valery got her foot stuck in a sewer lit. Turbull gut her out, and the two became boyfriend/girlfriend after a day of fun at the Numa City Carnival. Hyper The Raccoon Valery's arch-rival is the hyperactive raccoon, Hyper. Hyper like to pick on Valery a lot. Rocky The Bulldog and Belch The Elephant Valery's arch-enemies. The biggest gangsters in Numa City, who has kidnapped Valery numores times in order to get there hands on Julien's fortune. Cheiva Another one of Valery's major enemies is Cheiva. Valery has fought numerous battles against the cyborg, along with help from Molly. Valery sometimes doesn't take Cheiva's plans seriously and will almost always seize the opportunity to tease her. Billy The Goat Valery encountered Billy at the supermarket when she and Molly were shopping for stuff to make sandwiches. Valery couldn't find the cheese and the bacon in the store, so she asked Billy if he knew where the cheese and the bacon were. Billy replyed "Duh... I don't know. I've been lost in this store for 13 years, and i don't know a thing about this place. Duh...". Billy is the reason why Valery doesn't talk to weird people. Family Julien Ketty (foster mother) Tim Ketty (foster father) Clara Ketty (foster grandmother) Gramps Ketty (foster grandfather) Lois Ketty (deceased foster grandmother) Stan Ketty (deceased foster grandfather) Molly Ketty (foster sister) Holly Ketty (foster sister) Dolly Ketty (foster sister) Golly Ketty (foster sister) Amy Ketty (foster sister) Max Ketty (foster brother) Bubba Ketty (foster brother) Marth Ketty (foster brother) Molly Ketty (foster sister) Friends Kerstin The Cat (best friend) Turbull The Bobcat (boyfriend) Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Dip The Flying Bunny Madison The Snow Leopard Daisy The Chameleon Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Donald The Wolf Raven The Hedgehog Douglas The Hedgehog Sunshine The Hedgehog Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Kenet The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Brandon The Cat Coraline The Dog Limpy The Lion Valentine The Cat Pinky The Cat Trisha The Cat Neutral David The Falcon Cindy The Cat Strechy The Lizard General Barkmeat Cosby The Bear Chef The Pig Gary The Frog Mayor Milkson Pencil E-Race Qbert The Sandwich The Angry Chicken The Big Rat Billy The Goat Rivals Hyper The Raccoon (arch-rival) Peter The Dog Pamela The Hamster Balrog The Kangaroo Ken The Porcupine Ginny The Fox Enemys Rocky The Bulldog (arch-enemy) Belch The Elephant (arch-enemy) Cheiva Bison The Dog ROB MOB C-Genesis Dr. Ray Monkey Drix The Flea Bulk The Werewolf Geilda The Hedgehog Ares The Dark Chaos The Dark Nightmare The Dark Terrass The Dark Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Cats Category:The Kettys Category:Females Category:Characters born in Goopy Swamp Category:All-Around Type Characters